


Agony

by intheinkpot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: Alecto soothes a sleeping Bellatrix.





	Agony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrucioAndCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrucioAndCoffee/gifts).



> Written for a lyric prompt
> 
>  
> 
> **Are you fighting to find what’s left when there’s nothing here but agony? // One by One - As Lions**

Alecto runs her fingers through Bellatrix’s hair. Bellatrix sleeps fitfully. Azkaban took its toll on them both, and while Narcissa heals their bodies, she cannot heal their minds.

Bellatrix whimpers. “Alecto…”

Alecto kisses her forehead. “They can’t touch you here.”

Bellatrix calms. Awake, Bellatrix’s hard edges make even Narcissa bleed. Asleep, she can no longer hide the pain under anger.

Bellatrix was never soft, but she wasn’t this either. Alecto holds her close and understands the constant agony of Azkaban’s festering wounds. They aren’t who they used to be, but Alecto knows they are still there under all the scars.


End file.
